Romeo Conbolt
in " "}} |kanji= ロメオ・コンボルト |rōmaji=''Romeo Konboruto'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=6 (debut) 13 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Macao Conbolt (father) |magic=Rainbow Fire Fire Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice=Kayla Carlyle (Episodes 2-19) (Episode 41) |image gallery=yes }} Romeo Conbolt (ロメオ・コンボルト Romeo Konboruto) is the only son of Fairy Tail's Mage, Macao Conbolt,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 and a Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance When he first appears, Romeo is a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 28 Seven years since his first introduction, his hair seems to have grown longer, various strands and all, giving his hair an overall spikier look. Romeo has also gotten much more muscular, possessing prominent abdominals and pectorals and, to a minor degree, biceps; having joined Fairy Tail, he also sports the guild’s stamp on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 20 Romeo’s first outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima (a character from Hiro Mashima’s previous work Rave Master), lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. After the time skip and his joining of his father’s guild, Romeo switched to an attire that somewhat resembles Natsu Dragneel’s, likely out of admiration for him and sadness for his supposed death. He now wears a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif, mirroring the one which Igneel gave Natsu, but being tied on the front in a large knot. His forearms are wrapped in bandages. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who loves his father very much. He takes pride in Macao's occupation as a Mage, and makes it his childhood dream to become a Mage himself. He also greatly admires Natsu, viewing him as an older brother of a sort. After Natsu disappears together with the Tenrou Team on Tenrou Island and is believed to be dead along with everyone else on it, Romeo becomes a sullen, cynical youth who believes his father to be a coward for doing nothing to defend their guild, and doesn't smile throughout the missing Mages' absence until they return seven years later. Having become a Mage of Fairy Tail at this point, Romeo is a proud member of Fairy Tail who tries to defend its name from anyone who insults it. Also, when he talks about or with his older guild mates, he ends their name in Nii or Nee. Synopsis Macao arc Romeo was familiar with children who believed Mages to be pathetic drunks, and was bullied for having a Mage for a father. Unable to put up with this teasing, Romeo begs his father to take an "amazing job" that would impress the bullies. Macao thus travels to Hakobe Mountain to slay Vulcans, a job which Romeo expects him to return from in three days. After a week passes and Macao doesn't return, Romeo assumes the worst and begs Makarov to send him someone to help. However, Makarov refuses saying Romeo needs to trust his dad. Upset, Romeo punches Makorov in the face calling him a jerk.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Empathizing with Romeo, Natsu sets out to find Macao alongside Happy and Lucy. To Romeo's joy, the three succeed and bring Macao back alive, after which Romeo apologizes to his father for sending him on such a dangerous mission. To cheer him up, Macao tells his son that he had slayed nineteen monsters on the mission, which Romeo decides to boast to the bullies the next time he is picked on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 Lullaby arc Romeo helps Macao cover for Natsu after he sets out to save Erza from being arrested by catching his father (disguised as a lizard and pretending to be Natsu) and saying that Macao had caught Natsu. Phantom Lord arc Romeo witnesses Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Loke changing bodies while under the effects of Changeling. In contrast to the others, who fret that the others will remain in each other's bodies forever, Romeo is delighted with the whole situation and repeatedly expresses his desire to become a Mage. Fighting Festival arc Romeo is seen watching his father on Fantasia Parade. Oración Seis arc Together with members of the Fairy Tail, Romeo is happy about the arrival of Wendy and Carla joining the guild. Tenrou Island arc After Makarov nominated Natsu and others for participants in the S-class Trial, Romeo was really enthusiastic, when he heard about it. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of Fairy Tail's most powerful Mages, Romeo looks out at the sea alone, now branded with the mark of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 18 Romeo continues staring out onto the sea, until Bisca and Alzack tell Romeo it was time to head back to the guild, as they didn't want his father to worry about him. Romeo looks down, saddened, and agrees to go. Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her from doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 When part of Fairy Tail goes out to find Tenrou Island once more, after The Trimens told them Tenrou Island still exists, Romeo decides to stay behind. Macao asks Romeo if he thought it was a good idea for him to stay. Romeo tells his father that even if the guild members did manage to find Tenrou Island again, there was no guarantee everyone would still be alive. Just then, Teebo and his crew enter the guild. They tell Wakaba their master will not accept the fact Fairy Tail cannot make their monthly payment. Romeo tells Teebo they have no money to pay them. He then prepares to attack them with Fire Magic, but Teebo just blows on it with his mouth, and it disappears. Teebo then prepares to attack Romeo, but then all the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago return, and quickly defeat Teebo and his gang. After explaining what happened on the island, Natsu looks at Romeo and says he's all grown up. Romeo then starts crying and smiled for the first time in 7 years. He welcomes everyone home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc After celebrating the return of the former members, and the guild setting its sights on becoming the number one guild in Fiore again, Romeo attempts to get the guild to compete in the Grand Magic Games, a competition where all the guilds in Fiore complete against each other. When Makarov hears the prize for winning is 30,000,000 he immediately makes Fairy Tail enter. Romeo tells the guild it will start in three months, and the guild gets excited to train and get stronger for the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-20 When the day of the competition comes, Romeo, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail second team, Team Fairy Tail B, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 Before Lucy begins her battle against Flare Corona, Romeo questions Mavis' worried expression. She tells him that she wonders what Raven Tail wants to accomplish by entering the tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-5 As Lucy continues to fight Flare, and suddenly begins to lose, Romeo, as well as many others, conclude that something must of had happened that caused Lucy's sudden change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 6 He is then surprise when he sees Natsu grabbing and ripping Flare's red hair which was behind Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9 When Lucy's battle is interrupted by one of the Raven Tail's Mages, unknown by others, causing her to lose, Romeo calls Raven Tail a dirty guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 17 After War Cry is defeated by Orga Nanagear, Romeo complements Sabertooth's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 15 Romeo is then seen celebrating with the others after the first day is over, stating that he thought Lucy's battle was awesome and Gray's effort in the first event was awesome as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 3 He then shares the joy of the Fairy Tail Mages when Makarov encourages them, and continues to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 7-8 Later that day, when Bacchus enters Bar Sun, where the fairies are celebrating, and disrupts the party, Romeo worries about his father when Bacchus slams Macao and Wakaba on the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 16 The next day, during the Chariot event, Romeo is stunned when he sees Gajeel Redfox's and Sting Eucliffe's transportation sickness. However by the end of the race he was crying at Natsu's determination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 During Toby Horhorta's fight, Romeo was seen supporting Toby and not Kurohebi, however, Kurohebi wins the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 9 Romeo watches as Elfman Strauss fights Bacchus, and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Pages 22-26 During the second day's third battle, he's stands next to Makarov, telling him to calm down, while Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight battle, and Mira comes out victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 Romeo is left speechless when Erza defeats one hundred monsters during the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 21-23 He then celebrates Cana's victory when she scores a 9999 in the MPF (Event).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 23 During the third day of Grand Magic Games, he watches as "Alexei" easily overpowers Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 18-20 After Laxus is declared winner after defeating Ivan and Raven Tail, he is seen along with the rest of the guild members, cheering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 At a point of the battle, a powerful spell of Chelia fails to hit Wendy, which Romeo mistakes as if Wendy has dodged the attack, but Makarov replies that Chelia actually missed the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 9-12 Romeo keeps watching the match with tension, but it ends up as a draw, finishing the Games' third day. Nonetheless, the Mages of both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail are content.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 11-12 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 Later, Romeo watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 Romeo, as well as many of the viewers, stares in awe when the identity of Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be that of Nichiya's, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 As Natsu and Gajeel from the newly formed team enter the arena to battle Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, Romeo, alongside his guild-mates, watches the match with confidence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 01 Romeo screams out Natsu's name when Natsu falls into the crumbling arena after one of Sting's attack hits both Natsu, Gajeel and the area itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 10 When Natsu lays on the floor, due to being hit multiple times with Sting's attacks, Romeo tells him to stand up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 20 Romeo, alongside his guild, celebrates Natsu's and Gajeel's victory as he brings his arm up and puts a big smile on his face. He is also happy to see team Fairy Tail in the league with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 At the last day, Romeo cheers with the rest of the guild as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Although at first Fairy Tail's members are worried, since the contestants of their guild have not made a move yet, Mavis soon reveals that it is all going according to her plan, much to Romeo's surprise and shock. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 17 Romeo's surprised expression remains as the team moves out and Mavis begins to give out orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 As Gray prepares to battle Rufus Lohr of Team Sabertooth, Romeo asks Mavis if such is part of her calculations, which she confirms. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 2 Later in the battle, Romeo watches with excitement as Gray uses his Magic to mold weaponry so fast that Rufus is unable to keep up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 15As the battle comes to an end, Romeo, alongside the Fairy Tail Mages, joyfully celebrates Gray's victory over Sabertooth's Rufus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 1 Later, as the Games continue, Romeo notices Makarov's shocked expression and asks him what is wrong, to which Makarov replies that he suddenly had an image of himself writing a pile of apology letters again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 After the three strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the year X791 clash, Romeo watches from the sidelines bewildered as to what the intense encounter will deliver.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (七色の炎　レインボーファイア Reinbō Faia): Romeo can use this type of Fire Magic, which allows him to create different-colored flames for different effects. *'Purple Fire': Romeo creates a purple flame in his hand that can stick to objects. It was first seen against Teebo as a fireball, but extinguished by him with a puff. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-9 *'Blue Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a blue-colored flame with cold properties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 4 *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Romeo creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell. Battles & Events *Conbolt Reunion *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help